Just Friends
by come c r a s h into me
Summary: its cool were Just Friends" the words echo trough there minds each and every day and night, theyve been best friends since childhood and theyd do anything to change it. Nalex&Smitchie ..... Please Read!
1. Intro

**nelenaness of course this is a pretty good story,i hope you like :)**

**its mi fave trough all mi stories!!!  
**

**please read! ok reposted changed names**

Alex Russo

Nate Grey

Jason Grey

Shane Grey

Mitchie Toress

ext...

Alex's POV:

Mitchie and I finished our vlog by thanking our fans

"that was a great vlog" said Mitchie

"Yes people LOVE when we joke around and act like idiots" replied Alex

The DoorBell Rang

"Oh! thats Shane!" said Mitchie

"ooooh the boyfriend"

** general POV: **

"shut up Selena" Selena just laughed

Mitchie ran downstairs

"Hey guys!" she said opening the door to Connect Three.

"hey Mitchiei" said joe giving her a kiss

"hi Mitchie" said nick and kevin

"so do you guys want me to order Pizza?"

"Yes!" they said in usion

"tsk ts GUYS!" said Mitchie laughing and dialing

"oh nate can you get alex, shes up in my room"

"ok"

Alexs POV:

i sat there watching fred on youtube when someone opend the door

"Nate!" i yelled and gave him a hug

"hey Alex" he said laughing

Nick and I had been BFFS since we were in diapers are moms had gone trough high school together and we were next door neighbors till we were 10 when he moved out Calfornia and then we reunited on the set of Camp Rock, good times...we were instantly bestfriends again.

"so, what were you doing?" asked nate pointing to the laptop

"oh Mitchie and I just posted a vlog wanna see it?"

"sure"

they both watched it and started laughing

"so hows the new album going?" asked alex

"great"

"can i have a sneak peak?"

"no,Alex how many times should i tell you that?"

"3000000000 and 1" she smiled

Nate couldnt help but smile. altough he'd only admit to himself he ha a small crush on his best friend Little did he know she felt the same way

Just Friends


	2. missed you

**Alexs nickname: lena **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NoT OWN ANYTHING **(duh)

**A/N: sorry it took so long but FINALLY heres the second chapter! oh and i promise once i find time theyll b longer!  
**

**three days later..**

"BREAK!" yelled WOWPS director

"finally we've been filming since 5:30" said MAx

"yek" said lena holding up a half eaten piece of celery

"Hey! that's mine" said Jennifer

"figures" said lena laughing

"get your own food" said Jen chewing her celery

"OK" laughed lena heading to Starbucks

lena's POV:

i was in line with one guy, who oddly enough had dark brown crazy cruly hair sticking out of a hat

i was going to take a guess, lord help me if he ends up being some 35 year old dude

"OMG are you Nate Grey!?" i said in a thirteen year old girls voice

nate turned around panic stricken "oh lena you freaked me out."

"so your not scared of the chick from the ring but your scared of a thirteen year old?"

"thirteen year old with friends" he corrected

I Laughed and ruffled his hair as we started walking towards the park.

We were sitting on the swings just talking i hoped it wouldnt end.

" so is this were you hang out with all your friends on the playground?" I asked sarcastically

"pretty much yeah oh and don't forget chuckie cheeses" he replied laughing

I climbed up the playground slowly,i was scared to break it and got on the slide

nate came up and pushed me "hey!" i screamed and then chased him all around

we fell to the floor laughing

Normal POV:

"i won" said Alex

"won what? we weren't even playing a game." replied Nate

"i won the um... Nate&Lena game" she said

"nate&lena game?"

"yes the rules are you have to be nate or lena and i won"

"ok then..."

they both burst out laughing

"Hey Alex i was just wondering..."

"O MY GOD I AM SO LATE!!" said Alex looking at her watch

"our break ended 15 minutes ago i have to go bye nate"

"bye"

**NEXT DAY:**

Nates Pov:

I got to sound check my guitar in one hand my coffe in another "DUDE what took you so long!?" asked Shane grabbing my coffe and drinking it

"yeah seiriously nick who takes half an hour getting coffe?" asked Jason

"long line ...and i ran into Alex"

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh natey has a crush!" screamed Joe

"a little louder Shane they didnt hear you in ALASKA" said Jason

"well its true!" replied Shane taking another sip of coffee

As his brothers continued to fight nate grabbed his guitar and went to another room he began to play the Connect Threes hit single, Burnin Up no one knew but his verse (the second one) was about Selena at their first release party . He wondered who she liked in every magazine hed reccently seen she said she had been having crushes and dating. Nick wondered who that lucky person was, "NICK! cmon sound check time!" yelled kevin. _well_ he tought _i guess ill never know_.

**A/N: yes i know its short THEY WILL B LONGER..eventully:)**

**tell me if u like and well yeah its quite CHEESY haha but thats ok :)**


	3. New neighbor

**TWO WEEks later**:

Nate played his newest song, A little bit longer as the crowd screamed along. he noticed one particular voice and at the end of the show he realized that it was Alex, standing backstage with Mitchie, they were watching her perform. "so the new album comes out in 3 weeks?" asked Alex "yup" replied Nate"and im invited to the drop party??" said Alex "no, not at all if you come im afraid Big Rob will have to kick you out." "he wouldn't! were BFFS " Nate gave her a look "its true Nathaneil, why so shocked?" they both began to laugh "I'm invited, right?" "yes Alex your invited" "yay!" she smiled at him then said"you know, its good to have a teenage girls opinion on a song off your album." "and.." "and OMG im a teenage girl who listens to Connect Three!" "no Alex" "humph" she pouted then started to smile "guess what? guess what ? guess what?" "wow what?" "I GOT THE PART OF CATLIN IN CAMP ROCK2!!" "that's awesome, congrats" "thanx, were going to be working in the same movie!" "yay"

Just then Mitchie walked in. "hi guys, guess what nate, UR ON!" "o right bye" said nate grabbing his guitar and running to the stage. Alex stared after him,"you sooo like him" said Mitchie smirking "I do not!" said Alex surprised. "come on Alex you've liked him since you met him, you told me" "that was before we were best friends." "well you still like him..." "Mitchie.." "fine.. dont tell me if im right, cause you know i am" "your not" "sure..." "Mitchie...will you stop" Mitchies phone rung and she picked it up "hello?, oh you have the date? when? two weeks ! thats awsome!!" Mitchie slipped the phone back into her pocket "who was it huh huh?" asked Alex curiously "my manager" and" "we. me and the guys are going on tour IN TWO WEEKS!" Alexs face fell "two weeks you guys just went on tour" "i know lexi but this is a HUGE opportunity" "i know i know" "im just going to miss you guys is all"

Nate overheard this as he walked off stage

"that was really good, Great job!" said Alex smiling "thanks" Nate replied smiling back at her. Mitchie walked in "OHHH what a Nalex moment how adorable i think im gonna cry" "MITCHIE!" yelled ALex chasing her as Nate laughed. "Mitchie. Shane is making out with Miley look!" "wHERE?" Alex started laughing "that was mean Lena" Mitchie replied smiling

_Alex, Nate,Shane,Jason and Mitchie got into the limo _

_"_that was a great concert!" said Mitchie still pumped "i mean did you see that high note i hit i mean did you see that!" "Yes Mitchie for the hundrerth time we saw you!" said Alex shaking her head "stop here"

"um alex this is two blocks from our house, your house is way over there" said Shane pointing "yeah" said Nate confused "you meen was" Alex replied smiling broadly, "wait did you," "I did!" , "she did" said Mitchie grinning "im officially your new neighbor!" "ARE U CEREAL?" **(my inside joke w/ mi friend hehe) **"yes shane im cereal?!" "ohh im coaco puffs"**(hehe mi inside joke w/ mi other friend ) ** said Frankie as Mitchie and Alex laughed "this is awsome" said Nate "we get to be neighbors! "i wanna move next door" said Mitchie sarcasticlly "well now you baisiclly do, seeing as my house is your second home Mitchie" said Alex laughing.

**OK so yes its super short but im trying to update more :)**


	4. Red rdding hood and Ambulences

**A/N: OMG ill tryyyyy to update today i promise! here is chapter 4 finally! see the longness???  
**

_a week later..._

"Alex open the door!!!" screamed Shane. Alex dropped her guitar she was practicing in her room "Coming!" she yelled running downstairs "Hi!" said Shane "hey Shane what do you want?" "oh well that's extremely polite" he said sarcastically"ha ha no really?" "oh um can i barrow some eggs Nate is baking" "sure its.. Wait NATES BAKING!?" asked Alex laughing hysterically "oh OK yeah its funny but ALEX!" Alex looked up smiling "why is he baking, dose grandma like muffins OH he can barrow my red cape!" she started laughing again "no our parents anniversary is tomorrow and he wants to test it out" "ohhh that makes more sense" smiled Alex she went into the kitchen and grabbed a jar full of sugar "here" she said. Shane turned to leave "Wait! Shane!" "yeah?" "can i come over? give me a sec" Alex ran upstairs then came down holding a camcorder and grinning broadly "New video on Youtube Nate gray bakes cake oh ill make millions" Shane laughed "lets go"

"Hey Nate!" said Alex "oh hi Aly," nate looked at himself and started blushing bright red. "um Shane's making a cake and he asked me to help?" said Nate desperately "sure.." said Alex smiling "you know Nate i think guys who bake are cooler then the wimps that dont" "pshh yeah Shane sucks at making Cake" Alex laughed "OK i cant really cook so i will just watch you guys" "god..this is going to be a long day" sighed Nate as Shane dropped the milk "whops.." "Shane why dont you butter the pans instead" "naw im going to leave you two and play guitar hero toodles!!, O my god i have to stop watching high school musical" Alex laughed "hey Nate want me to help instead?""will they're be any explosions" he asked "no promises" said Aly grinning "sure, could u crack these eggs" "im done" "what" 'i finished cracking eggs now what" "oh um mix the dry ingredients" "fine" Alex knew how to cook and she found it very boring but with Nate it could actually be fun.

"ok now i have to add flour Alex could you open it its in the pantry," "OK" Alex opened the package and it burst onto her face "ew" said Alex wiping it off to see Nate laughing "oh its war" she said throwing flour at him "ah stop!" he said throwing some back. Soon, the kitchen was covered in flour Alex and Nate sat on the floor laughing. "That was soo fun" said Alex "it was" agreed Nate "o god i have to clean up" said Nate running his hand trough his hair "um right shall i we mop or broom" "aske Aly "oh no Aly you dont have too..." "i want too" Soon the kitchen was all clean "oh i almost forgot" said Aly looking up at her camcorder now covered in flour "whats tthat?" asked Nate. "my camcorder" "you didint" "i did" "im going to get you Alexandria Russo" "not if you cant catch me" said Alex starting to running. Nate chased her until she got to his room "Ah nate let go!" said Alex laughing hysterically as Nate tickled her "OK i wont put the vid on Youtube" she smiled and looked into his eyes as did he. "Aly.." "yeah?" "your my bestfriend" "you too," said Alex expecting him to say something else instead of _friend, Just Friends _

The tought haunted her as she walked home but Nate was going out with someone her ex-friend. Alex opened the door to see her mom and Mitchie in the kitchen "o my god Alex guess what Mitchie just told me or no you tell her honey " "ok Mrs. Russo ALEX U ARE.." "i am.." said Alex motioning for her to continue "oh GOING ON TOUR WITH ME AND CONNECT THREE!!" "no!" "yes" "OMG this is amazing" "isnt it just?" "Yes!" lauged "yes alex you have permisson but you have to call everyday and.." Ohookay mom me and Mitchie are going upstairs" "oh and Alex it was all Nates Idea" "for what?" "for you to come on tour with us" "Nate tought of that" "yeah he said you looked upset after the show and that you shoiuld come along on tour" "what else did he say" asked Alex eagerly "why?" said Mitchie "just curious" said Alex "sure Aly we know you like him.. alot" "I do not!" said Alex "well just a little bit" she laughed. "Alexandria would you care to explain why your covered in flour" asked. "oh yeah right um... i was baking for Mr and Mrs. Greys aniverssiery?" "OH MY GOODNESS I FOrgot!!!!!" said Mrs. Russo getting up and leaving. Alex laughed "Lexie, wanna get cleaned up so we can go SHOPPING for the boys drop party???!!" asked Mitchie "Mitch you know i HATE shopping" "You are such a guy" "thank you" she grinned

Soon, Alex and Mitchie were at the mall "Hey Mitch do you like this one" "yeah bbut i think the black looks like your at a funeral" "hmm your right" "Lexie, like this one??" "yeah you hould so get that Mitch, Shannnee would LOVE it" She laughed "how about this one ?" asked Alex picking up a Red Dress**(haha dilebret qoute (:) **"UM yeah thats going to look GORGEOUS on you" "aww thanks" said Alex grabbing a pair of heels to match. Alex and Mitchie spent the whole day shopping and shot a vlog on the way home.

"Heyyy guys" said Mitchie into the camcorder

They continued to joke around until the end

"alright, well were running out of stuff to bore you guys with but make sure to buy Connect threes album and watch WOWP and Alex why is there flour on the camcorder?" Alex started to laugh. They turrned off the camcorder and drove down Alexs street were parked on the Greys driveway was a red and white abulence.

**A/N: OHH CLIFFHANGER **

**haha :)**

**Reveiw!!!**

**xoxo**

**Paramoreluver 123 (oh and read mi NEW storie Forever & Always its really good!!!)  
**


End file.
